Ode to my crazy heart
by DTA2013
Summary: Drink and phones do not mix...But sometimes it's a good mistake...Please R&R...Summary sucks...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**As ever I do not own Criminal Minds….Please R&R….**

JJ placed the files on the desks perching on Emily's desk as she spoke "So since we have a few days off do you guys fancy going to the bar for a drink?" Morgan laughed, "I could use a drink after the past few days, you coming kid?" he asked as Emily walked through the doors,

Their eyes locked on each other as JJ pushed off the desk smiling softly "Everything okay?" Emily asks, hoping they did not have a case "Fancy going for a drink after work princess?" Morgan grinned, Emily paced her bag under her desk as she sat down "Oh that sounds tempting" Emily smirked, JJ turned placing her hand on her shoulder gently squeezing it "I will ask the others"

Emily flushed slightly at the touch "Prentiss?" Morgan smirked as Emily glanced over looking at him "Don't start" she ducked her head pulling the first file out to look at it as Morgan came over to her "You really should talk to her" he said softly "Not going to happen" Morgan chuckled as her went and sat back down. "Chicken" her muttered as Emily rolled the paper up throwing it at him. Just as Hotch walked through the door

JJ watched from her office her eyes tracking Emily sighing to herself as she half threw the pen across the room to a stunned Garcia "What did the pen do to you?" She asks half joking "Ugh" JJ groaned.

"She haunts my Pen, what the hell I'm I meant to do?" she smiled softly "For a media liaison you really need to learn the art of communication with a dark brunette" She smirked

"Maybe you could get her drunk and have your way with her tonight" she joked, JJ looked at her wide eyed "Oh hell no, she would never speak to me again"

"Come and have lunch with me?" she asked changing the subject as they both headed into the kitchen Emily and Morgan were deep in conversation.

"I swear to god Morgan, I am" he butted in "Your sexually frustrated" Emily glared dangerously at him "My sex life is quite fine and nothing to do with you" "You mean she is still not putting out don't you" he retorted just as JJ and Garcia walked in behind him.

Emily glared at him as she saw JJ and Garcia walked behind him "Screw you" Emily said in temper throwing her cup into the sink and walking out into the hallway, "What did you say to her Morgan?" JJ asked making him jump, he sighed realising what had set her off "Oh nothing" he winched as Garcia slapped him.

Emily sat at her desk half sulking not saying a word to Morgan "Em, I didn't know and she didn't hear," he said carefully she nodded.

They grabbed their bags as they headed towards the elevator JJ hanged back with Emily "You okay Em?" "Yeah just really a shit week, think I might just head home" she half smiled as she looked sadly at JJ.

* * *

Emily made her way back to her condo leaving her go-bag in her car before heading back down the street towards the local bar, thoughts of JJ played through her mind and Emily knew if she had gotten a few drinks into her it may have slipped out. Moreover, Emily feared her reaction.

So this was the reason she was propping up the bar with a glass of scotch in front of her, the barman knew her well enough and he also had the good sense not to ask, he just kept refilling her glass.

All the flirting they had done lately had made it to the point Emily just couldn't get JJ off her mind, she was in truth falling for her and that scared her, not the fact that she was falling for woman but the fact that she was slowly falling in love with her best friend.

* * *

"Where's Emily?" Garcia asked as JJ walked over to the table carrying the pitcher of beer for the small group, JJ smiled softly, "She said she just wanted to go home"

Morgan couldn't help the slight groan that came out of his mouth as Garcia looked at him, he was already in the dog house with his partner but he also knew why his best friend was avoiding coming out with them it had been the fourth time she had turned them down and even he knew she needed a drink after the last case.

Reid looked up at her as innocent as he was he really did not think sometimes before he spoke. "I doubt she will be at home" JJ frowned, as she looked at him "What do you mean Spence?" Three sets of eyes landed on him, Morgan had a warning expression on his face as he looked at him. Garcia could not help but roll her eyes slightly, but JJ's eyes had a look of worry in them.

"What do you know Spencer Reid?" at this point even he gulped knowing he had said something wrong towards the blonde. "Nothing" he tried to sound innocent but he only knew where Emily had been because he had been the one she had called in the middle of the night.

Though Reid could act as though he did not know what was going on with Emily at the best of times he was also starting to worry about her, she had been drinking heavily lately and drinking on lack of sleep, let alone the hardly eating side of it. Reid would never betray her trust. Emily had become like a big sister to him over the past few years and though no one on the team knew they shared personal things. Emily mainly because she knew Reid would never say anything or that he would not fully understand what she was talking about. In truth Reid, though Emily had feelings for one Derek Morgan and not JJ.

At this point Reid made a hasty retreat as he almost sprinted towards the rest room, anything to get away from the looks he was receiving, though he may not always understand social cues, he did know facial expressions and right now, the look on JJ's face had him running for the hills.

"What was that all about?" JJ asked as she looked at Morgan, "I have no clue" he said as his eyes cast towards the rest room, Garcia gave him a slight dig "Go and find out" her eyes warning him.

* * *

Emily was glad they were off tomorrow as she made her way through the second bottle of scotch, Tom the barman watched her, each night she would turn up but even he had never seen her drink like this and his knew from past experience that she would not be able to walk home. He looked at her as he spoke. "Might not be my place to say anything Emily but have you ever thought telling this person that you like them?"

Emily looked at him, she knew she was partly drunk her glazed eyes slightly unfocused, her speech slightly slurred as she spoke "Can't, they'd run for the hills" her voice was dejected as she motioned for him to pour her another drink.

Taking another swig of the scotch she smiled at him "Not worth the risk" Tom raised his eyebrow as he spoke "Love is always worth the risk, no matter who they are, and drinking yourself into oblivion is not the answer" his voice was soft and gentle as he spoke, as Emily gave him a sad smile, "I can't risk it, she is my best friend" her eyes glistened more as the alcohol took more of an effect.

Emily pulled out her phone as she smiled at the screen a picture of her and JJ as the wallpaper as she opened it up to send a message…

'**Morgan, how do I hell Jer I ave falen for her she my est frend?' **though the was slightly jumbled she hit send not noticing as she placed it back in her jacket.

* * *

The slight vibration of her phone made her groan and pray it was not a case, she frowned as she tried to make out the jumbled text her eyes fixated on Morgan as she spoke "What the hell is this about?" JJ said handing him the phone.

He looks at the message before his eyes fell back to her. "Prentiss is slightly drunk" she raised her eyebrow at him. "I guessed that" the music hushed as Reid mumbled to himself "She's always drunk" JJ's eyes went wide as she looked at Garcia "I've got to go"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Thank you to those who pointed out my mistake…That is what happens when I post something when half asleep…**

JJ would have been the first to admit that Emily had changed slightly in the past few months, they were flirting more, but that one message that she had sent made her blood turn cold, the sheer thought of Emily falling for anyone made her succumb to the green eyed monster, but the fact that Emily never spoke to any of them regarding her feeling let alone anyone she liked made her angry. Derek Morgan knew who Emily had feeling for. She was her best friend and she had no clue that Emily had taken a liking to anyone let alone a woman.

She stood outside the bar as she looked on for a taxi since even she knew she had, had too much to drink, too wrapped up in her own mind, and also her anger or jealously she never heard her name being called.

"JJ wait up" Morgan called as he made his way onto the sidewalk, his hand reaching out to her resting on her shoulder and even he should have known better as ice cold blue eyes spun to glare at him "Get your hand off me right now" Morgan swallowed as he took in her whole demeanour.

"JJ what is wrong?" he asked softly, he was not sure if the redness in her eyes were from tears or the fact she was angry and she seemed to be angry with him. "What is wrong? "What is wrong! Are you serious?" JJ nearly screamed at him, again he took a slight step back.

"You're stood in the middle of a street and highly pissed off and by what I can make out all because Prentiss sent a text to the wrong phone" Morgan pointed out, "How do I not know Morgan?" she asked trying to control her temper, though JJ never really showed her temper add in a few pints of beer and a massive hit of jealously brought her temper out.

Morgan couldn't help the soft smile on his face as he spoke "You know if I didn't know any better I would say you liked her" the smirk on his face made JJ want to slap it right off his face, as the reply flew out of her mouth "LIKE HER! LIKE HER! I LOVE HER Morgan!" JJ shouted at him.

Morgan could not help the laugh the emanated from his mouth as he spoke "then maybe you should tell her" his eyes gave her a pointed look as her jaw gaped open slightly. "She likes me?" Morgan sighed slightly "That is something you should be asking her not me," Morgan said. Though he would admit he would have loved to tell JJ, he would never break Emily's trust in him.

* * *

Tom had finally called Emily a taxi paying for it to take her home and inside, she had made it through nearly three bottles and even he knew she was in no fit state, normally he wouldn't have been so helpful with drunken customers but he knew her, and the thought of anything happening to her worried him, this had been the third time in a month that Emily had gotten so drunk and Tom worried "Be safe Emily and please tell her or at least talk to her drinking never solved anything" he said softly as he helped her to the taxi.

* * *

Emily swayed walking up the stairs towards her condo, the stubborn side of her shining through as she told the drive for what felt like the 100th time that she was fine and could get herself home. As he followed her up the stairs, Emily pulled to an abrupt stop as she stared at her door.

There sat in front of her door was none other than the woman who had been haunting her every thought for the past three months. They had always been close but over the year Emily had been on the team, her feelings for JJ had grown, they had grown to a point Emily just didn't know what to do with herself anymore, she hadn't just fallen for her best friend, no she had done something in her eyes was much worse, she had fallen in love with her.

JJ shook her head slightly as she took in the normally elegant Emily Prentiss who was now swaying as the driver tried to help her, as she fumbled around for her keys. JJ smiled at him for a second "It's okay I'll take it from here" he nodded as Emily again became slightly more stubborn and off handed.

"I can manage, and why are you here" though her words were slurred even JJ could not help but wince at the tone in her voice. "I came to see you" JJ smiled not wanting to piss her off or shock her anymore.

JJ had learnt from the many nights out that they had, had together in the past if Emily had, had that one glass too many she could go from being sweet and kind to pissed off in less than ten seconds. JJ always knew deep down it was because the dark haired profiler kept everything so tightly locked up inside that sometimes it spilled out. More so when beer was involved.

"Fancy a drink?" Emily slurred as she still fumbled for her keys, if it had been anyone else JJ would have offered to help, but she learnt once never offer to help Emily she was far too proud and stubborn for her own good. She looked at Emily's eyes as she spoke which were red from the amount of alcohol she had consumed "I'd love a coffee," JJ said softly.

Emily grumbled something as she finally found her key and now the task of placing the key into the tiny lock, this was the hardest part Emily thought, she never had trouble finding the hole before, but add in the nearly three bottles of whiskey and the small hole that seemed to move and shrink, as the frustration began to mount she glared at JJ "You do it, bloody thing is too small" JJ had to bite the inside of her lip to stop herself from laughing.

Two seconds later JJ had the door open for her as she let Emily walk in first, because right now JJ was unsure if Emily would have left it open all night the state she was in, she had never seen Emily this bad as she watched her stagger towards the kitchen followed by a loud crash.

As she turned to walk through the door she gasped as she just stared at Emily, the broken vase on the floor, Emily trying to put the water into the kettle which in truth was sprawling all over the counter and the floor "Em, I'll sort it" JJ said carefully as she closed her eyes slightly.

Emily turned around as her eyes tried to fixate on JJ "Why are you here" Emily asked again as she looked at the blonde "I told you, I came to see you" Emily glanced at the clock as she frowned "You came to see me at 2am?" JJ nodded as she began to think that being here was a bad idea.

Emily partly staggered towards her, her hand using the counter to help her balance as she made it straight towards JJ, her body swayed slightly as she finally stood in front of her "Why are you here Jennifer" Emily asked again her voice slightly clearer than it had been.

JJ swallowed as Emily backed her up against the wall, entering her personal space, if it wasn't for the fact that Emily was drunk JJ would have pushed her away but here was the woman she loved standing mere millimetres away from her face her breathe catching her lips as her eyes dropped down looking at Emily lips, JJ closed the gap slightly as the sheer thought of Emily being so close to her took over, she ran her tongue over her lips as she leaned closer, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Emily pulled back in shock her eyes wide as she looked at JJ who now was biting her lip, it was now a stalemate not one of them willing to speak, as they looked at each other, the fear took over as Emily spoke, even though she was drunk, and in honesty she thought it was her who leaned in and kissed JJ, the words fell from her mouth the tone sad but slightly firm "I think you better leave" Emily said as she turned away.

JJ stood in shock berating herself, had she got it wrong? She could feel the tears forming in her eyes, all she could do was nod, JJ knew if she spoke her voice would break as she moved towards the door she only just heard the soft voice call behind her before the lock clicked "I'm sorry" Emily said as she watched the door close the lump forming deep in her throat as the tears filled her eyes.

The only thought spinning in Emily's mind **'What have I done' **as her body slid down the wall pulling her knees up towards her chest letting the tears finally fall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Emily was pulled from her sleep, not just by the screeching sound of the phone but also due to someone banging on her front door. She knew no one was calling around this weekend as she glanced at the clock she winced slightly 1pm, as she picked up the phone, praying whoever was making that awful racket on her door would go away and get the hint. "Prentiss" her voice groggy from sleep.

"Get your backside down stairs and open the door before I break it down" Emily frowned as she groaned "Morgan it is Saturday" she could make out the half laugh down the phone "Now Prentiss" Morgan said again firmly, throwing the covers off she pulled her robe off the back of the door before heading downstairs.

"You look like hell" Morgan said as Emily opened the door "Jeeze thanks" Emily said as she walked up the hallway into the kitchen to make them both a coffee "Go and get dressed and I will sort the coffee out for us" he looked at the floor "And I'll clean that up as well" Emily didn't have the energy to say no in all honesty she just wanted to go and crawl back into bed and sleep the weekend away.

Emily came back down looking somewhat fresher than she had, Morgan smiled as he handed her the cup. "So what do I owe this pleasure?" Emily asked as they both took a seat in the kitchen. "I thought I would come and see if the hang over was really bad," Morgan said softly, Emily smiled "Nothing some pain killers won't cure"

"So do you remember last night at all?" Morgan asked, as Emily looked at him wide eyed "I will take that as a yes" he gave her a pointed look but his face softened slightly "You want to talk about it" Emily gave a soft sigh before averting her eyes.

"JJ turned up," Morgan nodded "And what happened?" Emily gave a dry laugh "Let's just say I let my inhibitions go slightly and I doubt she will talk to me again" Emily said as she looked at him with sad eyes. "You know as well as I do she can't fall out with you" Morgan smiled.

"Morgan I kissed her," she sighed softly "And when I realised what I had done I asked her to leave" Morgan shook his head slightly "You asked her to leave" Emily nodded.

"Are you sure it was you that kissed her and not the other way around?" Emily looked at him as she tried to think back to last night, trying to remember what had happened, her jaw dropped slightly as she remembered her hand clasped over her mouth as she looked at Morgan. "You're an idiot Prentiss" Emily looked at him.

"Oh god what do I do" Emily was kicking herself, JJ had kissed her and she had thrown her out, he smiled at her handing her his phone, "You ring her you ask her to come around and then you tell her you're an idiot and take it from there and Emily she doesn't hate you" she frowned slightly as the light bulb seemed to flick in her head "Garcia?" Morgan nodded.

"Yes, now ring the poor woman and talk to her"

* * *

**11 hours earlier.**

JJ closed the door leaning against it slightly, running her hand across her face before walking away casting one last glance at Emily's door before making her way outside for a cab, but instead rung Garcia hoping she was sober enough to come and get her.

"JJ? Are you okay?" came the sleepy voice of Garcia, JJs voice wavered slightly as she spoke "Can you pick me up please Pen" Garcia frowned slightly as Morgan stirred in the front room, he walked over to the door way only hearing half the conversation "Where are you JJ?" Garcia pulled herself out of bed throwing her coat over her night clothes "Emily's" was all JJ managed to say.

The drive back to Garcia's was quite; Morgan had put the coffee pot on for them all as one very dejected JJ and a worried Garcia made their way inside.

* * *

"Here you go" Morgan said softly handing her a cup as they all sat in the living area, Morgan gave a soft smile. "Do you want me to go?" he asked kindly as JJ shook her head.

"What's happened gumdrop" Garcia asked softly, JJ let out a big sigh "I went to see Emily" Morgan winced slightly knowing full well if JJ was standing outside at 2am she either didn't have the nerve to knock on the door or the worse that could have happened is Emily had kicked her out.

"What happened" Garcia asked as she placed her hand on her back rubbing it gently "I think I messed up big time" JJ said sadly "JJ what happened" JJ looked at them both sadly.

"I went to make sure she was alright, she hasn't been out with us in ages, every time we have asked she always is doing something and when Reid said she had been drinking a lot and then what you said outside. I went to see her" JJ swallowed before she carried on "I have never seen her that drunk," JJ sighed as she looked at Garcia the tears forming in her eyes.

"I kissed her" Garcia looked at her as she rubbed her back more "Then she asked me to leave, I thought she" JJ sighed as Morgan came and knelt in front of her. "JJ, she does like you a lot," he gave her a pointed look; "She kicked me out Morgan," JJ pointed out again.

"The look on her face" Morgan smiled "Let me guess shock and fear?" JJ nodded "So you kissed Emily when she was drunk and more than likely if I am going out on a limb she kicked you out because she may have thought she kissed you?" JJ shook her head.

"I can assure you that I kissed her" the tears started to fall as Morgan lifted her chin "She hates me" JJ said looking at him, Morgan couldn't help but smile at her "Right you and I both know Emily doesn't hate people unless it's her mother, just let her get some sleep and sober up and talk to her" JJ shook her head "Not a chance" JJ said.

Garcia groaned, "JayJ if you were drunk and Emily kissed you what would you think?" JJ turned to look at her "That I had forc" she never finished what she was going to say as her hand slapped over her mouth as both Morgan and Garcia gave her a pointed look. "Shit" Morgan smiled at her. "I will go and see her tomorrow okay but for now you need to get some sleep" JJ nodded both JJ and Garcia knew it would be better to let Morgan go because JJ doubted she would get in the door.

* * *

Emily sighed as she pressed speed dial she could not help but chuckle they both had JJ on the same speed dial number. "What if she won't talk to me?" Emily said as she hit the button, "I wouldn't worry about that" Morgan said with a slight wink as she listened to the phone starting to ring.

After a few seconds, the phone was answer by the very familiar voice "Morgan?" Emily smiled slightly "It's me JJ," Emily said softly; she could hear JJ swallow slightly on the phone as she started to think it was a bad idea.

"Hey" JJ said her voice slightly weak Emily closed her eyes slightly as she spoke "Is there any chance you could come around so that we can talk?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry for the delay work is busy again….This was only meant to be a two shot…So this has now turned into a five shot and hopefully the last chapter will be up tomorrow…**

The line was silent for a few moments as the fear washed over Emily more "Jennifer?" Emily said softly hoping that the phone had not been cut off. "Half an hour?" JJ said softly that Emily only just could make out what she was saying. "Okay JJ" Emily said softly before ending the call.

"What do I do Morgan?" Emily looked at him, he couldn't help but laugh "You start by telling her the truth and you take it from there and Emily, don't be scared of getting involved just because of your past relationships" Emily sighed as she passed the phone back to him "Thanks Morgan" he nodded before getting up to leave "Just be honest and good luck" he said with a wink.

JJ knocked softly on the door waiting for Emily to answer, the nerves building inside her as she waited. Emily opened the door as she looked softly at JJ "Come in" Emily said as she opened the door slightly wider.

"Thanks" JJ gave a soft smile as Emily followed her down the hallway "Would you like a coffee?" JJ nodded as they both walked into the kitchen, Emily poured the drinks handing JJ the cup. "I am so sorry," Emily said softly as she looked at JJ

"You didn't do anything wrong Emily" JJ said as she smiled softly "I kicked you out, so yeah I did" Emily gave a sad but soft smile.

JJ walked into the living room taking a seat as she motioned Emily to sit next to her, Emily swallowed slightly taking the seat next to her placing her cup down before looking at JJ "Emily let me ask you something" JJ said softly even she could tell Emily was slightly unsure what to say or where to start. "Ask away" Emily said her voice soft and gentle.

"I may be wrong and you can correct me on it but, is the reason you have been avoiding coming out with us because of me?" JJ asked. Emily started to pick her nails, as she looked into sparkling blue eyes "Yes and no" Emily admitted. "Either one or the other Emily"

Emily laughed "No you weren't the soul reason why I have avoided going out with you all but you are also the reason as well" JJ frowned slightly. "I was scared that I would get drunk and come on to you, much like I thought I had last night," Emily admitted.

"You didn't come on to me last night" JJ gave a pointed look, "JJ, if you had stayed" Emily blushed as JJ placed her hand on her cheek, Emily leaned into the touch "I like you JJ a lot" Emily swallowed "And until last night I had no idea you felt the same" Emily bit the inside of her cheek as she looked in to her bright blue eyes.

"So me flirting with you never gave you an idea?" JJ smirked slightly "No, just well yeah" Emily mumbled slightly. "Emily you're an idiot but a beautiful one" Emily blushed again as she brought her hand to rest against JJ's cheek "tell me I haven't blown this" JJ smirked as she leaned in placing a soft gentle kiss on her lips "Does that answer your question?"

Emily licked her lower lip as she nodded before claiming JJ's lips with her own in a soft passionate kiss; Emily pulled back slightly "Would you like to go out for a meal tonight?" Emily asked as she smiled softly. "I would love to"

Three hours later Emily pulled up outside JJ's apartment building as she asked the driver to wait, she walked up towards her door carrying a bunch of roses the nerves and butterflies swirling deep in the pit of her stomach as she knocked softly on the door.

Emily's mouth gapped as she looked at JJ, the soft blue dress, the exposed her cleavage the gold necklace that enhanced her fair skin, the soft makeup that brought out her eyes, Emily swallowed thickly before she found her composure again "I hope you like roses" Emily stuttered out totally taken back by her appearance leaving her more or less speechless, "Jennifer you look beautiful" she whispered as she handed JJ the roses.

JJ blushed slightly she mirrored the same expression as Emily as she looked at her, Emily always look beautiful but in red, JJ really just wanted to drag her in and lock the door.

"And you Agent Prentiss look stunning" JJ smiled as she took the roses "I'll just go and place these in some water" JJ said softly, Emily waited at the door for her before they made their way to the waiting car. Emily opened the door for JJ "After you" Emily smiled softly as JJ laughed "Such a gentleman"

Emily could not help but roll her eyes as she closed the door making her way to the other side. "I just know how to treat a lady," Emily said as she motioned for the driver to take them to the restaurant.

JJ looked outside as they came to a stop outside the restaurant she gasped slightly "How on earth did you manage to get in here?" JJ said, "I know people" Emily said with a slight smirk, just as the car door was opened for her to get out. "Thank you" JJ said to the young man as she waited for Emily who was talking to the driver.

Emily joined her as they walked through the door the waiter greeting Emily before showing them to their seats, they had been seated in a booth at the back of the room dim lights gave them both a glow as the booth and the lighting gave them both a sense of privacy as though they were the only ones whom where there.

The meal was beautiful as Emily signalled for the bill she smiled softly at JJ as she handed over her card "Would you like to go for a walk?" Emily asked a slight smirk crossing her lips.

JJ's eyes seemed to dance in the light as she nodded before responding "That would be nice" Emily smiled warmly as the waiter brought her card back, as she handed him a generous tip "Shall we" Emily smiled as she held out her hand which JJ took hold of too easily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thanks to everyone who has followed and reviewed this little story….This was and is written for the lady I have fallen for…. ;o)**

They walked along the park which brought them on to Emily's road, Emily stopped to look at JJ as she spoke softly "Would you like to, I mean you don't have to" Emily stumbled over her words as JJ placed her finger against her lips to hush her "I'd love to" as soft smile ghosted over JJ's lips as she placed her hand in Emily's.

Emily opened the door allowing JJ to walk in before she closed the door locking it, they made their way into the kitchen Emily placed her hands on JJ's shoulders as she whispered softly into her ear "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on" Emily nipped JJ's ear gently. JJ could not help the soft moan that escaped her lips as Emily whispered again.

"**Did love fall from a distant star,**

**Speed down a splintered moonbeam,**

**To haunt me on a winters night,**

**As I was kissing you in a sensuous dream,**

**Did our eyes meet briefly?**

**Across a crowded room, in another life?**

**Was love destined to search for a million years?**

**Wandering endless galaxy's until the moment, each moment, every moment,**

**I fell for you long ago; I was just too scared to tell you"**

JJ turned as she looked at Emily her eyes fluttered to Emily's lips as she closed the gap pulling her into a soft loving kiss, no rush no pressure as their mouths danced with one another's, Emily pulled away slightly as she took JJ's hand leading her towards the stairs. No words were spoken just a look of understanding and want in their eyes keeping JJ close they made their way up the stairs, Emily looked at JJ before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

She guided them both into her bedroom as she pulled back to look into shining swirling blue eyes "Tell me to stop" Emily whispered as JJ shook her head her eyes begging her not too as Emily carefully started to unzip her dress, guiding JJ to the bed her clothes long gone, she laid down as Emily hovered above her.

Emily's tongue danced over her skin as though she was mapping out every inch of the perfect soft skin "Beautiful" she whispered as she kissed up JJ's neck, the soft moans emanated from JJ's lips made Emily smile against her skin and she trailed down her body using the tip of her tongue.

Moving carefully down her body Emily ran her tongue over JJ's already taut nipple before her lips closed over sealing the taut bud between her lips as she sucked gently, Emily's fingers gently trailed down her sides as her nail grazed over her other taut nipple as she carried on sucking the other gently nipping before soothing it with her tongue.

Squeezing her breast with her other hand, before ghosting it over her skin, her nails grazing softly over her stomach as Emily kissed and ran her tongue over to her other breast repeating the same action.

Running her tongue against her skin as Emily's nails trail down the outside of her thighs. JJ gasped and moaned as her fingers wrapped in Emily hair "Oh, Emily" she whispered at the different sensations she was feeling.

Emily looked up into deep blue eyes before dipping her tongue swirling it inside JJ's naval, grazing the inside of her thigh with her nails as she ran her tongue down towards her groin "Oh my god" JJ moaned softly as her hips rocked towards Emily.

Emily moved slightly her tongue running up on down the inside of her thigh "Yes Em" JJ moaned loudly as Emily started to kiss and nip the inside of her thigh, her hand clasping her breast as she rolled JJ's nipple between her fingers, JJ' fingers run through Emily's hair as she grips it between her fingers, Emily moans softly against JJ as she kisses her way up the inside of her thigh.

Emily blows soft cool air against her core before running her tongue through her folds moaning against her core as she takes in the taste unique to JJ, "fuck Emily" JJ moaned out as her hips rocked gently against Emily's mouth.

Emily dipped her tongue into JJ's core moaning against her before running her tongue through her folds "God Jennifer" Emily moaned before her lips wrapped around JJ's clit, gently toying with her clit; Emily twists the nipple between her fingers causing JJ to moan out her name as her hips rock slightly faster.

Emily trails her finger gently through her folds before dipping one finger into her entrance as she continues to nip and suck hard against JJ's clit, Emily rocks harder adding another finger keeping a steady rhythm twisting against her walls, "Oh god yes" JJ almost cried out as Emily pulled away from her clit their eyes locking with each other, causing Emily to moan against her core as she added a third finger curling inside her as her fingers twist against her walls finding the rough part, but most pleasurable part inside her walls as her lips latch onto her clit again sucking and nipping against her.

"Fuck yes" JJ screamed out as her hips rocked uncontrollably, Emily smiled against her core before moving her lips but replacing her thumb against it as she continued to rock inside her picking up the pace, kissing her way back up her body paying attention to JJ's taut nipples.

"Yes babe, oh god yes" JJ chanted out as her walls started to pulsate against Emily's fingers, Emily wet core rub against JJ's thigh helping her thrust harder and fast inside JJ, as she continued to kiss her way back up her body leaving her beautiful breasts Emily brought one hand behind JJ's neck her fingers curling in her long blonde hair as she rocked hard inside her pulling her closer as her mouth found her pulse point, bringing JJ closer to the edge.

"Oh god Em, please baby" her voice was more of a whimper as she near the edge of her orgasm Emily moaned softly before claiming JJ's lips with her own, their tongues dancing together as she gently pushed JJ over the edge, her thumb still rubbing against her clit as her fingers still rocked inside her drawing out the aftershocks of her orgasm, Emily pulled back slightly as she looked into stormy blue orbs.

Emily gently stilled her movements inside as she whispered softly into JJ's ear "I love you Jennifer" JJ moaned again as Emily started to kiss her way back down her body her tongue running through her folds as she drank in all her juices, moaning against her as the sweet taste ran down her throat, before kissing her way back up her body placing herself on JJ's side so she could wrap her arms around her pulling her close, JJ's head rested against Emily's chest.

Placing a soft kiss on the skin that laid beneath her JJ whispered "I love you too Emily"


End file.
